Naruto - Hinata's determination
by Hounded Curse
Summary: A quick fanfic i'm starting, naruhina for the win. ...kittens
1. Chapter 1

Oh look, a Naruto fan-fic with Hinata. So fucking original.

Hinata lay in bed, sleeping peacefully, there was nothing but quiet. Then a quiet knock hit against her door, and Hinata - being a light sleeper – gently awoke. Her eyes slowly opened to the sound, and the light falling through her white curtains attacked her eyes until they finally adjusted. Her eyes then scanned the room as she gently rubbed them. After a few seconds, the knock repeated itself and Hinata stood up, wearing just a shirt and some old pants, then answered the door. It was one of her servants.

"Hinata-sama, one of the members of your squad is at the door." She sweetly told her. Hinata gasped as she realised how late it must be, and immediately thanked her servant, asking her to tell her squad to wait just a minute, as she'd be down soon. Hinata's servant (named Amai) bowed with a smile, and left Hinata to get dressed. Hinata hurried around the room, grabbing her clothes and quickly putting them on. She then raced down the stairs to her living room, to be greeted by two people – Kiba (which she expected) and Naruto. Hinata blushed at the sight of Naruto and tried to act calmly... failing miserably.

Naruto sat back with his hands holding the back of his head, with his goofy, overjoyed smile filling his face. "Hey Hinata, you're finally up!" Naruto grinned. Hinata could do nothing but nod at this point. Kiba broke the silence. "Sorry this goof-ball's here Hinata. I tried to stop him from coming, but when he found out you were coming, I couldn't get him to leave me alone." _What?_ Hinata thought quietly with a deeper shade of red joining the other shades on her face, to make a rather impressive blush. _Naruto-kun came... for me? _Hinata decided to just try and carry out the mission as planned, and not let her feeling for Naruto overcome her duty in the mission. "Oh, and Shino's not coming." This thought made Hinata remember the last time Kiba, Naruto and her carried out a mission together. More specifically, Naruto saw her naked silhouette practicing. She remembered Naruto's exact words, of how he thought it had to be a beautiful woman, and how graceful her movements were. Whilst Hinata was reminiscing on this, her face looked like someone who recently took a hard hit to the head. But with more red.

"Hinata?" Hinata heard her name being called and snapped out of it, finding Naruto not far in front of her, holding her shoulder. She could feel his breath, and see the concern on his face. It took all of Hinata's might to not pass out, and she barely succeeded. Despite her dizziness causing her to need a rest, she was quietly overjoyed with how concerned Naruto looked. She knew it couldn't mean much, but she felt closer to him already.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of my unoriginal as fuck fanfic... also I'm going to try and make this longer – get you guys some more content.

Hinata now found herself following Naruto and Kiba to her mission. This isn't what she was expecting when she woke up today, she was hoping for a quick mission, with as little interruptions as possible. The last thing she was expecting was Naruto to come along. She didn't mind, not by any means, she just knew herself. She knew she may get distracted by him, so she swiftly decided that if she got involved in a fight, her priority would be to separate herself from Naruto to make sure she could focus. The only problem was if she got hurt, they might not find her. Hinata debated about what to do, and came to the conclusion that if she were to fight, get away from Naruto and Kiba, but stay close enough so if she were injured, she could easily return to them. While Hinata was mulling over her choices, Naruto decided to ask Kiba about what would be expected on the mission.

"What!? You don't know what the mission is!?" Kiba exclaimed. "So what if I don't? I know I'm on this mission, so at least tell me what I can do." Naruto reasoned as Kiba sighed. "It's a tracking mission, and if nothing else, your clones could distract anyone surveying the perimeter while we sneak in and get our information" Naruto's head tilted at this in confusion, and decided that if he was needed, someone would tell him what to do.

Then, all at once, everyone's attention turned to Akamaru, who had just barked loudly. Kiba quickly sniffed the air. "There's nothing near here." Hinata held her fingers in front of her face, closing her eyes, then shouted in her head _Byakugan!_ She surveyed the area, to find no shinobi nearby. Naruto was apparently thinking quickly today - despite his earlier choice – he had already sent his clones ahead, and he then dispersed them, and as their existence ended, Naruto gained their memories and knew why Akamaru barked. "That's where the bad guys are." Naruto noted, pointing in the direction Akamaru was barking. Hinata realised quickly that they had to be far away; otherwise she would've seen the enemy base. "T-they must be at a distance further than 500 meters." Naruto gazed at Hinata for a moment, slightly confused, then remembered about her Byakugan, and decided to pat her on the back "Then it's not far, huh?" Hinata's face was red with embarrassment. She could hardly stop herself from blushing when Naruto was near her, let alone talking to her **and** touching her! She could hardly contain herself, but she held on; she couldn't be the one to compromise the mission.

The three ninja jumped through the trees, shooting from one branch to the next with ease, and a small base catches their eyes before they jump again. As they quietly land on a branch, Kiba quietly turns to Naruto, to his surprise; Naruto looked completely serious, and ready to work. Naruto's determined face met Kiba's look, and he quietly nodded, creating clones and transforming them into completely random people of Naruto's creation. They sprung forward from another position, distracting the guards and leading them away. Hinata knew her role, and she was already working on it; use her byakugan and check for anyone inside the building. There were no more than a few leaf and sand village prisoner shinobi. Some sort of jail – clearly. All three of the young ninja ran in. While Naruto and Kiba released the prisoners, Hinata looked for the documents with her byakugan. Nothing. She tried to understand why there weren't any documents. But she quickly realised it was a trap, and shouted, concerned for Naruto "Naruto-kun! Kiba! It's a trap! We need to go!" So they ran. But they weren't quick enough, while they were scanning for information, the guards returned – with friends. There were at about 12. Hinata knew she had to use her battle plan, and jumped slightly away from the others, luring three tall men towards her.

While Hinata jumped away, Naruto turned to see her jump out "Hinata!" he yelled, petrified and followed her, another five followed him, leaving Kiba and Akamaru with four opponents.

Hinata was already fighting as she ran, making preparations with her byakugan. She stopped, and skidded around to face her followers. She made quick-work of two of them with her new expertise in the gentle-fist style she used. As she begun to face the third man, Naruto jumped down. "Hinata! Are you okay!?"She turned to him, blushing from his concern. She was right to make the choice she did earlier. She did get distracted by Naruto. And it did cost her a fight. She took a knife into her thigh before falling to the ground, and then another to her arm. She was helpless. Her opponent was already thrusting his knife towards her to finish her off. She closed her eyes, unable to do anything else. The next few seconds were like a millennia. Waiting to die. It wasn't a feeling Hinata enjoyed.

The millennia finally came to a close when the sound of metal hitting more of the same material met Hinata's ears. She opened her eyes to see an enraged Naruto holding a kunai against the knife. Though Hinata couldn't see it, Naruto's eyes were blood red; his whiskers had become more intense. Naruto was less human now and more monster. The Kyuubi was taking advantage of Naruto's rage, and willing Naruto to kill the man. Naruto was tempted to do it. _How dare he hurt her! _Naruto's mind screamed, as Naruto's clones, which still had control over themselves, knocked the man out from behind. At this site, Naruto calmed slightly, and his devilish features left his face as he turned to Hinata, and he immediately knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Naruto asked, concerned. Hinata looked at him. This was her moment! She knew it was now or never to tell him how she had always felt. "Y-yes Naruto-kun... I'm fine. Um... Naruto... I-" She was cut off by Naruto's relief. "Oh thank god! I was really worried for a second there Hinata-Chan" Hinata blushed intensely. _He called me Chan!?_ Hinata thought to herself. She was certain now he liked her back. "N-Naruto-kun, I u-um... I, uh"

"If you want to say something Hinata, just say it" he spoke through his grin. He pat her on the back quite roughly. So rough, it sent the words which were previously stuck in Hinata's throat out into the open. "Naruto-kun I really like you!" Hinata blurted out, blushing intensely. _No turning back now..._ "D-do you... like me... Naruto-kun?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh shit guys, the cliff-hanger's questions SHALL be answered! ...this still sucks though

Naruto stared at Hinata, in slight shock. "I- what!?" He wasn't angry, by no means. Just surprised. "D-do you like me... o-or not... Naruto-kun?" Hinata nervously asked. "I... uh... I'm sorry, I don't know Hinata, let me think about it." Naruto then ran away before Hinata could reply. Upon seeing the love of her life run away from her, she fell to her knees, and she cried. She cried like she's never cried before, because in truth, she hadn't. Nothing ever made her so sad she felt the need to cry, as she felt if she was strong like Naruto, he'd one day respect her, and then like her. Nothing mattered anymore, she slumped up against a tree, and held her legs crying like she was going to die. She couldn't bear that. She could bear her father not loving her as much as Neji or Hanabi, she could bear being cursed with shyness towards Naruto, she could even bear knowing prettier girls like Sakura had Naruto's attention, but she couldn't bear knowing he didn't love her.

She hated everything. She didn't care anymore about how anyone saw her. She stood up, still crying – as if these tears would never stop - and walked back to where Kiba was, slowly. There was no point in hurrying really, and she needed to give her tears a chance to cease.

Once she finally reached Kiba, her head was down, her hair covered her face, and nothing of her smile would be seen again for some time. "Hey Hinata, where were you!?" he yelled at her. And somehow, despite her tears, she managed to form a sentence. "S-sorry..." She sniffed, stuttered, and shook. Kiba couldn't tell what was wrong, but Akamaru could. Akamaru slowly paced up to Hinata and licked her leg to try and make her feel better. "A-Akamaru... leave me alone please." Akamaru was nothing if not an obedient dog. He paced away from Hinata, and sat by Kiba's feet. Kiba wasn't sure what to do, so he decided to leave Hinata alone for a while "I'm gonna go catch up with Naruto, catch you later." He then ran off, completely unaware that the mention of the name "Naruto" was the worst thing he could say.

Naruto and Kiba had confirmed completion of their mission three hours before Hinata finally returned. When she did, her father was not happy. "Where were you!?" "Why did you get back later than the others!?" _Just leave me alone you stupid old man..._ Hinata thought to herself as she ignored him and went to her room. The path she took was clear; she had left a trail of tears after all. She took the most direct path to her room. Company was not an option. She took off all her clothes, and didn't even bother putting on nightwear before going to bed. What was the point? She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. _Crying's exhausting..._ Hinata thoughts trailed as she feel into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Naruto was at Ichiraku's, pondering what he was going to do about Hinata. He had only ever seen her as a friend, but a lover...? He had to admit, it wasn't a terrible thought. He was thinking so carefully about this, he managed to let his ramen sit in one place for over a minute. Such a thing was unheard of at Ichiraku's. So much so, both the manager and his daughter had taken interest in what was so massive that Naruto Uzumaki wasn't stuffing his face with their ramen. He hadn't even noticed it was brought to him; he hadn't even broken his chopsticks, he didn't even place his order, they were used to his business, so they knew it by heart. He eventually began to slowly eat some of the ramen, almost at a human pace, but slower. He eventually finished his first bowl, but as Ichiraku was already preparing Naruto's next batch of noodles, he paid his bill and left after a single bowl. It took until Naruto reached home to he realised he had just left Ichiraku's after only a single bowl. If nothing else though, he was clear on what he wanted to do about Hinata.

The next morning, Naruto woke up at a normal time, did his morning exercises, showered, got dressed and headed out as usual. To anyone who saw him around town but didn't know him, it was pretty basic to see him around this time. He walked calmly as he always did, but he was going somewhere different; the Hyuga mansion. He never came here often – as scarcely as possible in fact – it just felt like everyone who lived there was always judging everything he did. Except for one person. Naruto knocked on the door, and was met by one of the servants who had seen him yesterday. "Oh, are you here to pick up Hinata or Neji for a mission?" the servant sweetly asked. "No ma'am, but I need to speak with Hinata, it's important." Naruto spoke confidently, yet calmly at the same time. The old woman was about to let him in, but then someone stood in the door. Hinata's father. Within seconds, countless questions began to fly at Naruto without pause. It took Naruto precisely twenty eight minutes and thirteen seconds to get him to allow Naruto to see Hinata – provided he could get her out of her room.

After finally finding Hinata's room, Naruto knocked on the door. No response. He tried again. Nothing. Until eventually, Naruto had no choice but to discreetly open her door and walk in. "Hinata, I'm coming in..." he whispered. Naruto gently opened the door, and peered in to see her asleep on her bed, wearing her everyday clothes, but without her signature jacket. Naruto quietly closed the door as he snuck inside, and sat on the edge of Hinata's bed. "...Hinata? You're probably asleep, but I just want you to know...I do like you, and I was just surprised. I had never thought of you like that before, and I didn't know what to do, so I ran away. It wasn't right, I know, but I want to do what's right." He then looked at her peaceful face, pointing away from him as she slept. "Can you even hear me?" he waited several seconds, and got no reply, so he sighed and stood up. But then something he didn't expect happened.

A wide-awake, blushing Hinata looked at him, blushing a bright red, unable to meet his gaze. "Y-yes Naruto-kun... I heard you... I heard everything you said." She smiled slightly as she attempted to meet his gaze. His strong, powerful, intense gaze. She was less than able to do so without hiding her face in his chest, cleverly disguising it as a hug. Seconds later she realised this was hard for her as well, and she'd need to get used to being around Naruto as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people, sorry I've kept you waiting. Some probably thought this was over, but no, fanfiction was being stupid for a while, so I wasn't working on this, but we're back to my shitty fanfic. Also, please guys, throw me a review or something, I want to know what you guys think, okay? Let's go. Oh, and before I forget, shout out to Uzumaki Emily. You're the first person to actually say something, and because you're just eating it all up, you're my favourite.

Hinata stared at Naruto; the weight of what she just did finally hitting her. She just told the person she had secretly loved for years how she felt, and he returned her love! Realising this, she decided she needed to sit down. "Mind if I sit next to you Hinata-Chan?" Naruto calmly asked. Hinata, unable to speak, just quietly nodded. _He called me Chan!?_ Hinata thought to herself as he sat down. She wasn't unhappy about it; in fact, she was overjoyed. But she could barely think straight, and all this blushing was getting her dizzy. She fought it off (barely), because this all meant too much to her to allow herself to faint.

Just as Hinata was gathering her thoughts, she opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her. His face was mixed with various expressions and emotions. She could see he was lustful, and he was, much to her surprise, nervous. Anyone could tell from his expression that he was happy about things, but also eager to – if nothing else – kiss his new girlfriend. Hinata decided it was time to answer that wish. She swallowed her nerve and hurriedly moved in, and kissed Naruto on his cheek. He seemed slightly surprised at Hinata's boldness. As she hid her face from him, unable to meet his intense gaze, he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her in without a moment's notice, and kissed her deeply on the lips.

As they kissed, she returned it to him, and their passion flooded through their lips, and exploded into a great inferno of love and intensity as they touched. He began holding her closer to him, hugging her close and tight whilst their passionate flame burned greatly, and animalistic instincts took over. Their kiss deepened further, as Naruto's tongue snaked out from his mouth, and began prying Hinata's lips apart. She gladly opened her mouth to make way for this saliva covered intruder to enter her territory. His tongue slid along hers, their saliva's mixing, their tongues dancing, and their emotions driving their bodies. Then, all of a sudden, Hinata's door burst open. In her doorway stood Hinata's less than happy father.

As they heard the door fly open, Hinata and Naruto stopped kissing, and turned to the sound. They saw a truly furious man. A man whose eyes were filled with hatred, and disgust. Hinata tried to explain "Father, I-". She didn't get far. "Enough!" he screamed, his voice booming with hatred and rage. He glared at Naruto for a moment, and then away, almost as if to say he was so insignificant, he wasn't worth looking at. He began to order his daughter. "I want him out of my estate! Now!" Terrified, Hinata looked at Naruto sadly, asking him with her gentle eyes to leave so he wouldn't suffer her father's wrath. He quietly nodded before he stood up, smiled at her in his goofy fashion, and then left.

Once the boy had left, Hinata's father turned to face her, and before she could speak he began his enraged symphony of words. "How DARE you disgrace my family! I let you live here as my daughter, and allow you to follow the path I set for you, and you do THIS!? I don't want to hear a word from you..." Hinata's body focused on her father, but her mind was elsewhere. _What am I going to do? Naruto-kun and I just kissed! But... he kissed me, so does that mean he- "_HINATA! Listen to me! This is no longer your home! I want you out of my estate within the next twenty-four hours! You may never dare use the name Hyuga again, do you understand!?" Hinata was shocked. Even for her father, this was extreme. She was now a homeless orphan. She could stay with her friends, but she didn't want to be any trouble to anyone. Especially Naruto. She didn't want to worry him. As her father stormed out of the room, she slowly turned around, and picked up a large bag to place her possessions. To place her entire life.

Once he arrived home, Naruto sat down and considered; what happened today? His friend from childhood Hinata became his girlfriend, he kissed her, and then her father walked in and kicked him out. This couldn't be the normal situation. _Then again, Hinata's quite different from others because of her family, _Naruto thought. He decided that today he should get to sleep early, since so much happened. He went to bed like any other day, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep almost instantly.

(Before continuing, I would end here, but it's kind of short, and since you guys have been waiting so patiently...)

The next morning, Naruto arose from his bed, and found himself full of energy; today was going to be good. He knew he had no missions for the rest of the week, so he decided to go and train. But the question was, where? The training grounds just outside the village? _No, I've been there recently, I should try to mix up my training locations..._ Naruto pondered. In the end, he decided that he'd put off training. Why? His stomach said so. Naruto remembered he had no food, so he should either go shopping, or eat out. Once again, his stomach decided which of those to do. Ichiraku's it was. About half way to Ichiraku's, Naruto saw someone sitting in an alley – presumably asleep – using a long coat for a blanket. Naruto felt pity for him, so he left him some money. After a fine meal of ramen for breakfast, it was time to go home. On his way back, Naruto once again saw the man sleeping with a coat covering his entire body, but he seemed awake now, shaking, and crying. As is the Naruto way, he decided to get the bum off his ass and do something. After shaking him, Naruto said "Come on, get up, will you!?" The man now sat straight up, his body still covered with his coat. Until the coat fell. Then it was no longer a homeless man. It was his tear-soaked girlfriend, sitting on the street, sleeping under a coat.

And that's the end of that chapter! I think this will stand out in my mind as the "oh my fucking god them feels" chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, ready for Naruto fanfics and shit? No? Too bad. Anyway, I've got a tone of reviews lately, and I just want to say thanks to all of you, and I will call all reviewers by name: Uzumaki-Emily, Shiro, and eminalica. Thank you all of you, you are awesome. Also, I'm thinking of putting a sex scene in the next chapter, but won't if the majority says no, tell me in the reviews~

Naruto stared at Hinata, in a state of complete shock. He had no idea what to do. "H-Hinata... why are you...?" Naruto stammered his way through a sentence. Hinata's emotional state was no better than Naruto's, so she could barely answer through her tears. "M-my father k-kicked me out". Unable to say much more, she hugged Naruto. Naruto was no fool, he had to take Hinata home with him – he couldn't just let her sit out in the street. He slowly lifted Hinata over his shoulder, and led her to his home. It was bad timing too, it had just started raining. Hinata and Naruto trudged through the rain at an agonisingly slow pace. About half way to Naruto's home, a word still hadn't been said. Hinata's body decided it wanted to do something to break the silence, so it sneezed. Naruto immediately looked to her, concerned. Without a word from either of them, he handed her his jacket, and wrapped her up in it. Hinata – now slightly resembling a cacoon - smiled at Naruto, happy to see someone cared about her for the first time in a while.

Eventually, Naruto and Hinata got home, and as soon as they got inside, away from the pouring rain, Naruto took his jacket from Hinata, and asked her to give him her clothes (so he could hang them to dry). _D-did Naruto-kun j-just ask me t-t-to take my c-c-clothes off!?_ Hinata heard her mind scream in question. This caused her to blush a red brighter than the sun. "D-do you mind I-if I get undressed I-in the other r-room? Naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly stuttered. Naruto looked at her, slightly confused "Uh, sure I guess?" Hinata ran into Naruto's bedroom and took off all her clothes, until she was completely naked. She looked in the mirror at herself and tried to calm down. _It's not a big deal; it's not a big deal..._ Hinata repeated to herself mentally. Once she was finally calm, she heard a knock on the door, which startled her completely, as if she was doing something wrong. "Y-yes!?" she shouted in a panic. She then heard Naruto's voice come through the door. "Hey Hinata, could you pass me your clothes? You probably need to shower since you were outside last night, so I'll just hang them myself." _Hang them!?_ Hinata was both shocked and relieved. "A-alright N-Naruto-kun" she passed her clothes through, embarrassed of her nudity, despite no-one seeing her.

Hinata slumped on Naruto's bed. She felt she may have been getting ahead of herself, Naruto wasn't the sort to just, jump into it, surely? Hinata sighed, and went into the bathroom connected to Naruto's room, and stepped into the tiny shower. She looked at it, and realised how low-tech it was compared to hers. Her old shower had different settings, it was bigger, and this had... taps. She turned on the hot progressively until she found a temperature she liked, and began to shower. (perv alert, perv alert!) She felt the warm water hit her body, and bathed in its warmth and power. She slowly opened her eyes to see the soap, and grabbed the entire bar, and pulled it up and down her legs, covering her thighs in soap, cleansing her dirty body. She moved the soap further up her body, to her torso. She covered her entire wet chest in soap, and it washed off quickly from the falling water. She was soon done with the soap, and put it back where it was previously, then grabbed Naruto's shampoo, to see what is was. Though it wasn't the soap Hinata used to use, she put it on anyway. For a moment she hesitated before putting it on, until she realised it meant she would get to smell like Naruto. This was more than enough inspiration for her to deeply cover her long hair with Naruto's shampoo. Hinata slowly rinsed out her hair, and stepped out of the shower after turning it off. Hinata, having a freshly clean body, felt refreshed, and stepped into Naruto's room.

Once in Naruto's room, Hinata realised a problem; she had no clothes here. She called in to Naruto "N-Naruto-kun, I've got a problem... I've got no clean clothes to wear..." Hinata was upset by this. Not because this was an inconvenience, but instead, because she would be too embarrassed. She thought her earlier calming techniques might help her calm down. She was wrong. "Just wear some of mine for the time-being." Naruto very casually responded. Hinata felt an intense, hot blush cover her face. _Wear... Naruto-kun's clothes!?_ Hinata thought to herself. She could hardly think. To her, this was a huge thing, wearing someone else's clothes was a big deal. She calmly decided this had to be the best course of action, and that Naruto probably knew best. Hinata looked through Naruto's wardrobe, and found a big, black t-shirt. She slowly slid the shirt over her head and down her body. Much to her surprise, the shirt was quite big. It went all the way to her thighs, but it would be inappropriate to wear just that. Furthermore, Hinata needed underwear. She looked in a few drawers, and eventually found some boxer shorts. Just looking at them made an even more intense blush cover her face. Could she bring herself to wear these? _...No, too soon._ Hinata thought to herself. She quickly got the boxers out of sight, and walked back to the wardrobe. She eventually found some pants. The same sort of orange ones she saw Naruto wear every day. Hinata, very slowly and nervously pulled them to her as she sat on the bed, and lifted them up her legs, and soon found herself wearing nothing more than the clothes of her boyfriend, with no underwear.

As Hinata stepped into Naruto's living room, she looked at him, and he looked back. Hinata was smart; she didn't need her byakugan to know he could tell she wasn't wearing underwear. But that wasn't his interest. "Hey Hinata, want some ramen? I got you an instant-ramen cup." He beamed at her with his goofy, joyous smile that she loved so much. "Y-yes please." Hinata politely replied as she walked over to the kitchen to fetch the cup. She saw how nice he was being; he'd already heated it for her. She walked to a chair, lined next to the table, and began slowly eating. Naruto looked at her for a moment, still smiling, but in a much softer way. Hinata caught eye of this smile, this warm, soft, comforting smile. She liked it. It was a smile which spoke to her, and it said something she had never heard before; "I hope you're happy". Hinata lavished in this. She had never felt so at-home. Then the moment of peace and carelessness broke with a single question from Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so here we are again, and what for? You know what, you clicked the link. Okay, topic, I took a series of votes and the majority said "yes, do a sex scene" so, that's what will happen. But, because some people said they didn't want one, I will border off the scene, making it so there is nothing but the actual... act, and leave all plot in other paragraphs. I will also ay "hey, sex scene coming up" or something like that. Without further adieu, let's begin.

Hinata's comfort was completely gone. She had no idea how to respond. Her face had turned into a dark, crimson red colour, which she could feel burning her cheeks. _What do I do? What do I say?_ These were all questions flowing through Hinata's mind. She, somehow, didn't consider this question coming up. She thought if she perhaps got him to repeat the question, she would be able to think more clearly "N-n-Naruto-kun... can you repeat the question please?" Hinata feebly requested. Naruto responded with a relaxed chuckle, and calmly asked again "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Hinata was considering every angle while having to physically swallow her blush. _I'm already wearing his clothes, I've used his shower, and I've even kissed him... but... his bed is another story..._ Hinata breathed calmly, and summoned all of her courage and will, to fight her shy nature. "I-if it's not any trouble... Naruto-kun..."

Later that day, Hinata found herself sitting on Naruto's futon – with Naruto himself by her side. She peered out the window, and saw it was getting dark soon. And much like how the moon was overtaking over the sky, hunger was overtaking her stomach. Hinata turned to Naruto – who was keeping some distance to put her slightly more at ease – and his face could be read like a book; he was hungry too. Hinata pondered for a moment on the thought that she had rarely seen Naruto, well, not hungry. Her train of thought was quickly brought to a halt when she heard the voice of her stomach proclaiming its own emptiness. Hinata looked at Naruto again, who was at this point, returning her gaze. Had she not been so hungry, she would've enjoyed staring endlessly into his deep, blue, mysterious eyes. Hinata was still at a point of feeling uneasy about requesting things from Naruto – as a matter of fact she was amazed she could talk to him as she could. Naruto could tell she felt uneasy, so he stood up and announced with much vigour and his goofy form of confidence "Let's go eat!" he then grabbed her hand, gently, and pulled Hinata out of the door, yet he didn't let go for quite some time.

It didn't take Hinata to be a genius for her to know where they were going; Ichiraku's. Naruto led Hinata around for a while before he stopped. Hinata was so lost in thought she didn't notice they had long passed Ichiraku's. Instead, they were at a high class restaurant. Hinata was incredibly surprised. She had no idea Naruto had THIS much confidence in himself. However, it turned out to not be everything it was played up to be. "Hinata," Naruto began "Would you like to eat here some day? I know you don't have the right clothes at this point, but I want to take you here soon, is that okay?" Hinata knew he couldn't have gotten a reservation so quickly, but he was still flattered that he brought her all the way here just to see the place he planned on taking her in the future. "Y-y-yes please... N-Naruto-kun." She smiled and looked at him, but noticed something. She had finally become able to meet his gaze without intensely blushing. Now it was just minor blushing. As it turned out, Hinata was right earlier, Naruto was planning on taking her to Ichiraku ramen. Figures.

After a hearty meal of nothing but ramen and pork, Hinata found herself surprisingly exhausted. She had no idea how tired she was. However, it was a big day for her. Hinata had slept on the street, been found by her now boyfriend/love of her life, and given a home by him. Furthermore, she had taken a step to overcoming her shyness. While Naruto went into the kitchen to 'move some things around', Hinata tried to figure out what the correct way to ask to go to bed was. She used to just have a personal schedule, and no-one really paid attention to her, so there wasn't anything to worry about. This was a completely different situation. She knew Naruto paid attention to people in his home, and he paid extra attention to her. Naruto stood up and looked at Hinata, in his newer, warmer, and more comforting smile, and he began speaking; "I've got a gift for you." Naruto proclaimed. Hinata was confused. She had been with Naruto all day; did he get her something while she was still at her father's? It made no sense. Regardless, Naruto took out a nightdress from behind him. It was purple, no laces, no special attention was being paid to the breasts. There was no see-through fabric, which wasn't built for comfort at all. It was just a plain, simple, comfortable looking nightdress. "Sorry if it's too big Hinata, I don't know your size, so I thought getting you one that was too big would be better than one that was too small." While he spoke, his goofy smile was flooding his face. Hinata was speechless. Red and speechless. She had no idea Naruto was so considerate about a situation which might not even come up. "M-may I t-try it on?" Hinata quietly requested. Naruto walked over to her and handed to her directly, then turned around, promising not to look. As Hinata took off Naruto's clothes, she remembered she had no underwear. She was worried to say the least. To cure her worries, she pulled the nightdress on as quickly as possible and hid Naruto's clothes so he wouldn't know she wore his favourite outfit with no underwear. "O-okay..." Hinata shyly spoke. Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata. He had never quite noticed just how... generous her figure was. He gulped and then let his goofy side take over. "Alright, let's go to bed!" Naruto then walked into his room. Hinata's eyes widened greatly. She had no idea he meant they would sleep together! But at this point, there wasn't much to do, so she quietly led herself into her new room...

(WARNING! WARNING! SEX SCENE AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFROTABLE DOING SO OR ARE TOO YOUNG [anything below 15]! BECAUSE THIS IS HERE DON'T COMPLAIN)

Hinata stepped into Naruto's bedroom, and slowly, but quietly, showed herself to Naruto's bed. She slipped under the covers and tried to get comfortable with her head on the pillows. She was too used to much fluffier ones, but dared not complain, she feared Naruto seeing her as whiny and useless, so she sighed and kept trying. At this point, Naruto walked into the room after he had finished brushing his teeth, and sat on the bed. "H-hey, Hinata?" he quietly spoke. "I'm really sorry to ask this, but... well, earlier, when I saw you with the dress on, I just, couldn't believe my eyes. Because you wear such a big coat, I never noticed, but you've got a really good body, and I was just wondering..." Naruto led off with his speech. But Hinata was no fool. She knew what he meant, and what he wanted. As a result, she sat up and looked at him, her blush a deep, dark, intense red. She slowly tried to smile, and then hugged him. Nobody had ever complimented her body before, she found so much joy in just his appreciation of her, and so, once she ended their hug, she tried to give her any appreciation she could "T-thank you so much... Naruto-kun... w-w-would y-you like to... use my body?" that sentence caused Hinata a truly mighty blush, and she could hardly look at Naruto, who seemed enthusiastic to say the least. Naruto, being as direct as he is, took off his shirt, and looked at her, calmly, and then slowly began to kiss her. They kissed deeply, their tongues sliding along one another, mixing their sweet saliva's together. They held each other close, and tight. Hinata's soft lips pressed against Naruto's more, allowing his tongue deeper into her mouth. Naruto was pleased by this at even his most basic instincts, and lifted her body onto his lap, to bring them closer still. Hinata, now sitting on Naruto, wrapped her legs around him, and gently grabbed his hand, and moved it up her body, and onto her chest. Naruto quickly caught on and groped her large breasts, while moving his opposite hand, which was on her waist, along her stomach, and began to caressing it, while slowly moving his hand downward. Hinata let out a slight moan in their intense kiss as Naruto's hand found its way to her pussy. She had long used her own hand, dreaming of this, and it finally was happening. She could wait no longer. She ended the kiss and looked at him deeply. Her shyness was long gone, and had been replaced by wild instinct. "Now." Hinata demanded. Naruto didn't question this at all, and laid Hinata back on the bed. He removed the nightdress he had bought her, and threw it to once side, then did the same with his pants. They were now both completely naked, and ready. She looked up at him, in a half innocent, yet half determined manner; _this WILL happen_ Hinata thought to herself. Naruto began by slowly prodding onto the edge of Hinata's near untouched vagina. Naruto slowly broke Hinata open, and moved inside. Hinata let out a moan of half pain and half pleasure. She held on to the back of Naruto's neck, and prepared herself for his next strike. Naruto then, once he knew she was ready, began to slowly and gently rock back and forth. With each push, Hinata let out a moan of sheer pleasure and joy. She cried tears of happiness it felt so good. So much so she began to try rocking back and forth with Naruto, keeping in rhythm with his thrusts. They moved back and forth, Hinata losing control of her face from pleasure. He realised how good she felt, and thought she may benefit from moving faster, so, he rocked back and forth faster and faster. But he still wanted Hinata to rock with him, so, he grabbed her ass and lowered and lifted her into him. Hinata was satisfied to be led by Naruto, she was being cradled and held by someone she never thought she'd even be able to look at without blushing. Naruto was now moving as fast as a bullet, and was shooting himself into Hinata faster and faster without hesitation. At this point, Hinata's pleasure was at an unbelievable high, she felt herself shoot her juices all over Naruto's manhood, and felt so good as Naruto continued to ram himself. She didn't want to stop, but it felt too good, she almost needed a break. Almost. She knew that if she allowed Naruto to continue having his way with her, he would let out his seed into her. She moaned more and more, drooling from joy and pleasure, brought to her by Naruto's cock. Naruto was almost ready "H-Hinata, I'm gonna cum!" Hinata responded by widening her eyes, and wrapping her legs around Naruto waist, forcing him as far in as he could go. Naruto then let out an explosion of seamen into Hinata's insides, blasting his seed into her. They both then panted, and breathed heavily, resting inside one another, staring at each other with a deep, intense gaze. After a few minutes, they feel asleep in that exact position.

(OKAY. SEX SCENE IS OVER. IT'S DONE. OKAY!?)

The next morning, when Hinata slowly awoke, her heavy eyes begrudgingly lifted. Hinata felt well rested, however, she still felt as if she needed more sleep. But she couldn't, she needed to get up, she had things to do. As Hinata slowly sat up and looked around, she realised she wasn't at her old home. _That's right..._ Hinata thought to herself as she remembered everything that had happened over the past few days. Hinata sweetly yawned, whilst she stretched her arms. Hinata slowly stood up and walked over to her nightdress – which was on the floor – picked it up, and pulled it down over her body. She walked into the main room of the apartment, and saw a small piece of paper on the table. Hinata had just woken up, and needed something to drink. In order to best her thirst, she plodded over to the sink, and poured herself a glass of water. A few minutes later, Hinata had woken up properly, and now realised the note was here. She decided to pick it up and read it, as anyone would. The note read as follows: _Dear Hinata, when I woke up today, I realised how late it was, and I had a mission with Sakura and Sai today! So, I had to get going. I left some money on the kitchen counter. I should be back before tomorrow. From, Naruto._ Hinata smiled at Naruto's care to leave her a note before he left, despite him being late. She decided that today, she would clean Naruto's apartment. After all, she was living here free of rent, and Naruto wasn't exactly the richest in Konoha, despite everything he had done for the village. Regardless, she decided to shower and get to work on cleaning.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'd like to start off with a few apologies. To everyone, I'm sorry this took so long to be made. This is due to a lack of inspiration, and laziness. Furthermore, my co-writer who gives me constant feedback has gone missing, but it's gotten to a point I have to write without her for now, so hopefully she'll be back soon. Secondly to Rose Tiger, I am truly sorry. You offered me feedback and constructive criticism, and I responded by acting as though I had no use for it. I have now realised by no means am I the best writer on this website, and no-one can really say who it is that's best, so I should take all criticisms I can. I am truly sorry for acting so rude to you. Moving on, I'd like to say I want more reviews on each chapter. Your reviews help me get better, and I do read them all, even if I don't always reply to them. I find people reviewing what I do to be a good inspiration that you'd like to see more of what I do. So please, enjoy the next chapter. Not this one though. You're not allowed.

Hinata, still not used to the environment of Naruto's home, began cleaning meticulously. She swept dust which seemed to be as old as the house, as well as wash down all of the furniture covers in the apartment. After nearly four hours of cleaning, Hinata finally found herself done. To say the least, she was exhausted. Hinata plodded over to the fridge and got a drink. As she slowly sipped her beverage, she allowed the cooling drink to flow into her mouth, as all the tense muscles in her body rested slightly – even if it was just for a moment. Hinata's eyes searched around the room, and she very quickly realised how empty the apartment was without Naruto. She let out a quiet sigh, and thought to what she did when her team was busy and she had nothing to do. It was here that Hinata realised she was quite obsessed with Naruto previously. She would spend time just thinking about him, and letting her mind wander into what they would do together. She enjoyed doing that. It allowed her imagination to run wild, and her smile to fall upon her face. Hinata decided to take a nice hot bath, to relax slightly – these times of peace were rather rare after all.

Meanwhile, Naruto was barely able to deal with Sakura and Sai. Sai was, unintentionally, being incredibly rude, while Sakura enforced her own form of superiority. Kakashi however was allowing the situation to sort itself out, while he attempted to consider what they should do next. The main problem was this was by no means a mission that required all of team 7. They were all aware. However, the client specifically asked for Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. Who was this client who would accept none other? A well bodied young man, who looked more than capable of taking care of himself. Why did he need such a specific team? There wasn't any real reason; he just needed an escort to his village. To Naruto, this was a massive waste of time. He had better things to do, and though they wouldn't admit it, both Sakura and Naruto tried to get out of it. Sakura had patients, and Naruto was trying to look after Hinata. Naruto was fully aware Hinata didn't need to be looked after, but he still wanted to.

Upon returning to the village the next morning, Naruto was tired, and he found himself trudging back home like a zombie version of himself. He was so tired and dead, he didn't even realise where he was walking and walked straight into Ino Yamanaka. "Huh? Oh, sorry..." Naruto slowly spoke. Much to his surprise, she wasn't mad. "It's alright Naruto. Hey, I need you to come with me for a sec." Before Naruto could respond, Ino was dragging along to her family's live-in shop. "I-Ino? What's going on...?" Naruto spoke tiredly as the blonde sat him in a chair. "Naruto, I heard you and Hinata are dating now, is that true?" Ino curiously asked. Naruto was too tired to leave or question it, so he just went with it.

"Yeah?"

"When did it start?"

"A couple of days ago"

"I see..." Ino slyly spoke. She looked Naruto up and down "You know Naruto, Hinata's never had a boyfriend before." Before Naruto could question what Ino was getting it, she had already moved on. "I however have, so I've got a lot more... experience." As Ino spoke, she was slowly beginning to crouch down. Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable, and his body reflected as such. "Relax Naruto, nothing that happens in here has to leave this room." Upon finishing this, Ino was holding Naruto's knees, and slowly moving them apart. Naruto was, at this point, getting an idea of what Ino wanted him for, so he slowly stood up and began to leave. "I've gotta... I need to leave..." Naruto then quickly moved away from the area completely, and went straight home. Ino sighed and openly said to herself "Damn, I would've liked a piece." As she finished this sentence, she slowly licked her lips.

Hinata was sitting quietly in Naruto's apartment, studying a book about various taijutsu stances and styles. She was so focused on studying, she didn't realise Naruto walk in. He didn't even say good morning to his love; instead he simply paced himself to the bathroom to take a shower. Once Hinata realised the shower was running, she allowed a small smile to cross her face, in her realisation to Naruto being home. Hinata considered acting the role of a housewife, and making her husband some food, but she could read signs. He didn't talk to her, so he probably needed some space, and Hinata was only happy to give Naruto what he needed.

About an hour later, Naruto stepped out of the shower. He felt clean, awake, and ready to face the world. He enthusiastically pulled some clothes on and moved into the living room. He looked to see Hinata, and finally gave her a giant, goofy grin. She returned the favour with a smaller, gentler smile, and even added in a blush. No words were said for a moment, until Hinata spoke up: "O-oh, Naruto-kun, a letter came while you were gone. I-I haven't read it." Hinata pulled out a sealed envelope from her back pocket. Naruto walked to the letter, and immediately tore it open. As he read, he spoke aloud the words. "Dear Naruto Uzumaki. Upon completing countless missions with ease, and proving yourself time and time again as a reliable asset to the hidden leaf village, we have made an exception in Konoha customs. Please immediately pay visit to the Hokage's office upon receiving this letter for details and further instruction. Signed, Lady Tsunade." Naruto was surprised to say the least. He rarely received letters, much less from Tsunade. Hinata was joyously beaming at him. Without a word needing to be spoken, Naruto smiled warmly at Hinata, nodded his head, and left for the Hokage's office.

Normally, Naruto expected lectures, from the Hokage, but he was too excited to care. So as opposed to his normal, slow, trudge to the Hokage's office, he was sprinting furiously. The wind flew past his face, his hair flowing with some grace, and his face determined. People he normally saw weren't surprised at neither his enthusiasm nor his boldness to run so hard and fast; this was Naruto after all. Naruto charged at the Hokage's office with full force. Upon tilting his head up slightly, he let a slight smile fall upon his face. What he saw was his father's eyes pushing him forward, entrusting him his might. Naruto then suddenly stopped. He had reached his destination.

Sakura was already waiting for Naruto upon arrival. She clearly needed no time to rest, as Tsunade's personal apprentice, she needed to be ready at all times. Sakura swiftly showed Naruto to Tsunade's office, then immediately left. Naruto was now face to face, alone, with the fifth Hokage, the most powerful ninja in the entire hidden leaf village; Tsunade. She began the meeting by staring him down, with no intimidation by her presence left upon Naruto. She started speaking with closed eyes;

"Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knuckle head ninja. You're probably wondering why I asked you to come here. Despite all of your missions and service, you're still a Gennin, aren't you? A large group of your friends said you should at least be Chunin by now. Some of the larger, more influential members of the hidden leaf village disagree, and say you need to retake the Chunin exams. One of them is Hiashi Hyuga, for reasons I won't repeat. I don't believe you should be a Chunin." At this point, Naruto gulped, nothing good could come from this. "Some said Jonin, such as Kakashi. He believes you are truly worthy to lead the village as the sixth Hokage. I believe some day that could happen. I will set a date even. One year and one day from now, if you begin mental training, and master the nine tails, as well as retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from Orochimaru, I will allow you to fight me in a two on two match. My partner will be Kakashi; you may select anyone to be your partner. If you defeat me, I will resign as Hokage of the hidden leaf village, and leave you, and only you, to take my place. Your partner will immediately be promoted to a Jonin if they aren't one already, as well as your personal assistant. If you lose however, this opportunity will never again arise, and you will be forbidden from entering the Chunin exam. You will remain a Gennin for the rest of your life. Do you understand?"

Tsunade now opened her eyes for the first time since she began speaking, and saw a determined, confident look upon Naruto's face. He punched his hand and boldly exclaimed "I won't give up until I become Hokage! I am Naruto Uzumaki, leaf ninja and future Hokage of the hidden leaf village!" Tsunade smiled at Naruto's bold, brave, and slightly idiotic confidence. Naruto then ran out in a burst of joy and determination. He knew who his partner was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, look at this. I'm actually working! I would like to also note that this takes place on an alternate timeline. Sasuke has left the village, the akatsuki was never a threat, and Naruto still knows the Rasenshuriken. Asuma and Jiraya are also alive. Oh yeah, and sorry for not working in a while, just been finishing up school so I've been trying to focus on one thing at a time... guess I forgot that I have to work on this, huh?

Naruto's previous sprint had declined into a distracted stroll. He didn't know who to pick as his partner. Lee was a viable option, his taijutsu was incredible, but the training would be intense, and there would be no time for the rasengan training he needed. Naruto considered asking some-one like Shikamaru; without doubt, he could teach Naruto strategies and help with any level of mental training. However, Shikamaru was always busy, and would never have the time. At this point, Naruto was starting to consider all his options. Kiba would always fight with him, Choji would be unable to display much teamwork either, most konoichi in the village were terrible to Naruto, and he couldn't think of anyone. Then it hit him. There was a ninja Naruto worked well with, was excellent at chakra control – which was one of Naruto's weak points – and he knew they would help Naruto in any regard he needed help in. And this ninja was literally waiting at his door-step.

Naruto stepped into his home, and immediately called for Hinata. She paced in after a moment. Before even saying hello, Naruto began raving about what happened at the Hokage's office. Once he had finished, Hinata was sitting down, looking at an eccentric Naruto. "S-so then, who's you're partner going to be?" Hinata quietly asked. At this, Naruto went quiet, but for no more than a moment, then, his goofy smile filled his face. "Well Hinata, I was gonna ask you!" Naruto blared. Hinata was speechless, red-faced, and surprised. By Hinata's logic, there were far stronger fighters in the village than her, so why? Upon asking, Naruto explained that it was mostly due to his lack of ability when it came to chakra control. That made sense at least; Hinata's main move was completely dependent on her abilities of both flexibility and chakra control. Was there more? Of course. Hinata was one of the only people who seems to be compatible with Naruto, they could train often due to them living together, she was incredibly intelligent, and her byakugan would be an excellent asset in any fight. After a few minutes silence, Hinata looked Naruto in the eye and broke the dreaded quiet. "A-alright, I'll do it."

The day after, Naruto and Hinata began devising a training routine. Naruto's intention was originally to just train, train, and train some more. Hinata however, decided that would be near counter-productive. Naruto didn't need to focus 100% on one singular goal at a time, he needed to learn multi-tasking. So, Hinata decided that mornings would be used to focus Naruto's strength, while afternoons would be spent studying the ideals of which they needed to know. Even if Naruto had trouble with it, he'd get the idea eventually. Hinata wasn't as physically tough as Naruto, and needed his help in that regard. However, they also needed rest time, and Hinata needed to learn from Kakashi sensei how to properly form a rasengan, as Naruto's method wasn't possible for Hinata. "Why do you need to learn how to use the rasengan?" Naruto question as Hinata mentioned all this. She nervously explained to Naruto that in order for him to learn the proper method, she would need to know it, as she was far better at chakra control than he. Naruto shrugged it off and got ready for bed.

"I-I-I'm... still not... c-completely comfortable... w-with this... Naruto-kun" Hinata shyly confessed. "Huh? How come?" Naruto questioned. This wasn't that much of a surprise to Naruto. He just expected Hinata to adjust sooner. Of course, a part of Hinata would never fully feel comfortable with it. It wasn't just Naruto's bed, it was Naruto himself! How could Hinata ever be entirely calm about sleeping in the same bed as Naruto? "Well, maybe one day Hinata..." Naruto commented. Hinata realised she was flustered, so she decided to stay up a while longer. "N-n-Naruto-kun, I-I'm going to take a shower..." Hinata muttered as she quickly hid in the bathroom. _What am I going to do? _Hinata thought to herself. It was finally starting to hit her; she was living with Naruto. She was sleeping in the same bed as Naruto. She was Naruto's first choice as a partner to fight against the Hokage. No-one else. Her. In Hinata's eyes, this was more or less an impossibility. By Hinata's standards, girls like Sakura were far prettier, so why her? Hinata was dumbfounded. Then she figured it out. Maybe Naruto was tricking her. Maybe he was trying to manipulate her for some reason? She then realised this couldn't be possible, Naruto was far too nice, and he wasn't manipulative enough for that. So why? Hinata couldn't think, so she decided to just have her shower and go to bed.

Pervy moment! Pervy moment! If you don't want to see perviness, skip this paragraph!

Hinata turned on the shower as she stepped in, her clothes dropping to the floor behind her. The hot water crashed onto her soft skin, moistening her body. Hinata reached for the soap, and smothered her large, soft, rounded breasts with the cleansing bar. As her body was engulfed with the clean, soapy water, it occurred to her that this same bar had been used on Naruto's body. A deep blush covered her face as the soap crawled down her body, in-between her breasts, where she held it tightly. She felt her strong urges overcome her, as her free hand crawled down her body, past her stomach, and slowly within mere inches of her thighs. Her fingers softly pinching her clit, as she quietly moaned out in pleasure. She bit her lip to keep her quiet, as Naruto was only in the other room. She tried to stay quiet, but as she pinched herself more and more her knees became week, and she felt herself slip back onto her ass, but her hand would not stop. She felt too good to stop. The pleasure was irresistible to Hinata. Her fingers eventually found their way into her pussy, and began moving in and out, faster and faster, as the shower's water pelted onto her. She felt her insides tighten, as she was ready to cum. "N-Naruto-kun...!" she moaned while trying to keep herself quiet. She was finished. She was satisfied.

OKAY! PERVINESS OVER!

The next morning, Naruto woke up full of energy – as always – and Hinata woke up much more groggy. She couldn't quite understand how Naruto was so energetic in the morning. Really, she wasn't that bad with mornings, but she had never seen anyone so excited for a new day to start. Then again, it was a trait to admire. He was the person she had always liked from the start of the day right to the end. Not many could to that. She smiled gleefully, energised by his joy for life. Hinata got out of bed and went to prepare breakfast (she had insisted on helping Naruto out whenever she could). Naruto meanwhile, went to check the mail. Just as he opened the door to go and collect it, he walked into Neji. Neji scoffed "Naruto, do you never watch where you're going!?" as always, he was... direct about his feelings towards Naruto to say the least. "S-sorry Neji..." Naruto began to walk around him. "Wait Naruto," Neji began "Is Hinata really living here now?" his voice wasn't as scolding as normal, but more regretful, and even hurt. Naruto quietly nodded his head. "Very well then..." Neji then jumped away, gone in an instant. Naruto decided to shrug it off and go collect his mail.

Upon walking back into his house, Naruto realised he had a mission notice. Opening it, Naruto saw he had a mission the next day. His team was to be Ino, Lee, and Jiraya. Even Naruto found it to be a strange match up, but he thought it best not to question it. So, he put it down to see Hinata (who still hadn't got a chance to guy buy new clothes), wearing his boxers and dressing gown. He was stunned. He had a beautiful young woman living with him, making him breakfast, and even sleeping with him. How had he not realised this fully? Before his excitement could overcome him, reality set in. He had to go on a week-long mission. Ah well. At least she would be waiting for him when he got back. "Hey Hinata, I'm going on a mission from tomorrow. I'll go and get a key made for you so you can get in and out whenever you need okay?" Hinata turned to him with a surprised blush. How considerate and kind! He was going away and giving her full access to his home. A part of her didn't expect it. "A-alright... N-Naruto-kun" she softly whispered. But really, neither of them knew what was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I think I might make an effort to update more regularly. No promises. So, I actually got a piece of feedback from some of you in the reviews. Most of it being that you're happy I'm writing. Which is good. Also sex scenes apparently need to be more intense. And for those of you who read those parts... I've been holding back to say the least. Without further adieu, let's begin.

Naruto sat across the table from Hinata, occasionally looking up at her, taking his time as he ate. He couldn't help but let glee dance across his face in the form of a smile. She was just so... cute. Was that the right word? Cute? Maybe not, but then again, whenever Hinata looked up at Naruto, her face became flooded with a deep, dark, defined red (at which point Naruto's face turned to his food). She was clearly shy, but what Naruto couldn't figure out was why? She had no reason to be shy. Well, she **was** harbouring feelings towards him for such a long time, so maybe it was a natural reaction? _Oh who knows?_ Naruto thought – he wasn't exactly a psychologist. In a way, Hinata was terrified around Naruto. She was constantly scared she would do something wrong and poof. Everything that was going well for her would vanish. No more Naruto's affection, no more warm home, no more anything. She was trying to figure out a routine of which she could adapt to, which would please Naruto. The problem was she didn't know much about him. He liked ramen, wanted to become Hokage, and that was pretty much all Hinata knew of his personality. Every now and then when she looked up, she would see him looking at her for about a second, and then he'd look straight back down. In a strange way, this comforted her. Maybe he was just as scared as she was. Or maybe he was looking down her vest, either of the two were fair guesses.

About an hour or so later, Naruto had left the house, and Hinata had been left alone. What was she to do? She'd cleaned the dishes, the house was clean, and she was just... baffled. Then it hit her, the reason she was having so much trouble was because she had no relationship experience. She needed advice from someone, but whom? Kurenai was pregnant with Asuma's child, and she was good to talk to. Then again, most of what Naruto knew came from Jiraya, so maybe he'd be the correct one to ask, for a more relatable approach? _Why not both?_ Hinata concluded. And with that, she set off to Kurenai's home.

"Relationship advice?" Kurenai questioned. "Y-yes... Kurenai-sensei. I don't know what to do. Could you please give me some help?" Hinata half-begged. "Well, it is your first relationship... But to have it be with Naruto makes things far harder for me..." Kurenai pondered as Hinata looked up as if she were a young child in a candy store. "So you'll help!?" Kurenai sighed "Yes, I suppose I will..." Hinata jumped up and tightly hugged Kurenai. This was about the happiest Hinata had ever been. A short while later when Hinata left, she had basically learned that communication was key, and that she had to express how she felt about most of everything that was happening. But then she was off to Jiraya. Hinata didn't want to think too heavily about it, but it was more or less information on how to... please Naruto. And that Naruto had apparently talked about Hinata a fair bit during his training. While that thought made Hinata happy, it wasn't something she thought she should dwell on. Soon after, Hinata realised Naruto would've returned, and she was still too embarrassed to confess she was out getting relationship advice. She would need an alibi, but what?

Naruto was bored. He was sitting alone in his house, a familiar feeling yes, but now he was used to having Hinata there his house seemed... empty without her. It was strange, he never thought of himself being the type to want someone to be home with him a lot, but he was growing attached to Hinata. She was quiet, and perhaps even a little gloomy, but she still lit up the room somehow. In other words, Naruto felt lonely. He didn't like that. Then it became clear how alone he'd always been, even after he got friends, he still had no living family, he didn't know who his parents were, and while other kids got to go home to their parents who'd make them dinner, and care for them, love them even, he was never given that part of life. He never got the chance to know what it was like to get gifts on his birthday, he didn't know how it felt to wake up his mother on mother's day with some breakfast for her. He'd never got that experience and he was never going to, all because of the stupid fox. That demon took away Naruto's chance to be normal, and he was never going to get that chance because of it. But hey, it's not like that damn thing wanted to be there either. So Naruto was given the responsibility of one of the most vicious monsters to ever exist before his first birthday. But was it fair? Not really. He didn't have the chance to say why someone else would be better suited for it. _Oh whatever!_ Naruto thought to himself. He shouldn't think about that sort of crap anyway. After all, Hinata had just walked in...

As Hinata stepped in, she noticed Naruto just... sitting there. Not doing anything. It was a little disorienting, seeing someone so energetic and what not just... sitting quietly. After a moment though, he looked at her with giddy. He looked as if they hadn't seen each other in years. He jumped up and squeezed her tightly. Hinata had no idea what to do already, but she thought of Jiraya's advice and hugged him back, giving him a slight kiss on the neck. _That was so embarrassing_ Hinata's mind screamed at her. Her face was a crimson red – she tried to fight it (tried being the key word). Naruto was surprised to say the least. This was incredibly bold for Hinata, kissing his neck. He decided to reward her by giving her one back... just not on her neck. Naruto gently touched her chin, and led her face to look at him. His smile was gone, the air was too intense. Their lips were mere inches from one another, his eyes met hers. Slowly, they both moved in, and so their kiss began.

Their lips slowly began to press against each others, Hinata shied away for a moment, yet Naruto's lips chased her, longing for more of this kiss. They both longed for more, even if they didn't express it fully. Hinata was far too shy to be aggressive in the kiss, and open Naruto's lips for her tongue, despite her lust for his saliva. On the other hand, Naruto didn't want to be rough in the kiss, as it was only Hinata's second kiss, and she probably wasn't ready for a lot of things. So both of them were stuck, longing for more, but too afraid to take it. Naruto's hunger for her taste soon got the better of him, as his kissing became rougher, and he began pressing her lips harder. Hinata was glad her boyfriend was becoming more dominant in the kiss, he could handle the things she was too embarrassed to initiate – even if she wanted them more than anything she's ever wanted in life. After a few minutes of their passion overwhelming them, Naruto's tongue decided it had waited long enough, and it wanted to be released out of its cage to explore this new world just inches away. Naruto allowed his lips to open, and his tongue gently began to rub her lips, to which she replied by opening her mouth, and allowing her tongue to interact. Their two tongues wrestled for dominance, and Naruto's tongue quickly won the fight, sliding into Hinata's mouth, and sliding along her tongue. Their lips continued to press against one another as their tongues danced among their mixing saliva. Hinata's tongue drenched itself in the taste of Naruto's saliva, longing for more and more of the sweet substance by the second. Hinata soon ran out of breath for the first time in five minutes. She ended the kiss, pulling away to breath. Naruto looked at her happily. He was satisfied with that, and he could only hope she was too. Though Hinata wanted more, the moment had passed. The kiss was over, much to her disappointment.

That night, Hinata suggested that they go out for dinner, to Ichiraku's perhaps? Naruto was excited by the idea – it had been a while since he last had Ichiraku ramen. Hinata was never the biggest fan of ramen, even though she enjoyed it, but nowhere near as much as Naruto. She wanted him to be happy, and since she learned to give him what he wants every so often, she thought this would be perfect. Upon arrival however, they were shocked to see who they saw.


End file.
